


you've got my head spinning

by ICEBE4R



Series: a thousand beautiful things [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Smut, well at least i tried to make it as canon as it may be!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICEBE4R/pseuds/ICEBE4R
Summary: As capable as Hwang Gallyang may be, he doesn’t expect to hear Jihoon questioning over breakfast with a genuine worried look if anyone else felt the slight trembles of an earthquake happening last night. Minhyun chokes on his tea and Seongwoo merely laughs.





	you've got my head spinning

**Author's Note:**

> hi. it has been years since i last wrote for a fandom so i'm definitely rusty especially this hasn't been beta-read and it's the first time i'm posting on this site. i'm working on another fic but this was inspired by the events on 7th aug, the conversations i had on twitter ( thanks erin ) and a onghwang thread by ja. so much onghwang happened on their debut show! biasness aside i think minhyun looks amazing and ethereal on the hq photos by the fansites and i just wanted to write something about that. i'll leave the explicit cut in this another day. enjoy!

  


It’s late and Minhyun is finally drifting off to sleep – after being the last one to use the shower that night after their debut concert – when he feels the dip in the mattress of his bed. He makes a muffled whine into the pillow as the figure burrows up close next to him, arms snaking around his waist. “Is something wrong,” he whispers, voice soft and laced with sleep as the room fills with both breathing and light snores. Minhyun reaches for the hand around his waist and strokes his thumb across the smooth skin when his fellow bandmate nuzzles his hair before he tries to shuffle around the space to meet him.

  
Seongwoo only grins when Minhyun finally turns and he wastes no time to press his own lips to his. If anything, Minhyun emits a confused noise at the point of contact to his lips but he doesn’t reject it and kisses Seongwoo back lazily. Minhyun parts his lips and lightly suckles his upper flesh before Seongwoo mimics and sucks at the tender, lower petal. He pets at the dancer’s chest, touch lingering against the broad and firm body. It’s a sign between them to pause or slow down, but Seongwoo presses in further with a hand cupping Minhyun’s angle jaw. His tongue pushes past the sweet pair of lips and relishes the taste of the man, tasting the minty toothpaste with each sweep of his muscle. Minhyun curls his digits into his shirt, sighs and just _gives in_. 

  
He lets Seongwoo press up closer as he lays on his back, letting the other to half-laze onto him. Minhyun keeps him in his arms, loose but keeping Seongwoo close while they make out – lips smacking, breaths mingling. He laughs quietly into the kiss when Seongwoo sweeps his fingers along his side, slender digits dancing along and into his soft flesh. “Tickles,” Minhyun murmurs between kisses and pushes at his chest, trying not to laugh as Seongwoo shifts to leave little bites along his chin and the curve of his jaw. Minhyun shies away, blocking from the kisses with his other hand. Seongwoo grunts and Minhyun feels the pout against his palm. It’s endearing.

  
“What’s gotten into you,” he starts, gazing up at the other adoringly as he runs his fingers through his hair to push his fringe aside.

  
“You,” Seongwoo utters and purses his lips into a thin line, swiping his tongue along when he ponders about where to start.

  
He talks about the concert they have that day (how happy he is to finally debut, with him, with the rest – those are some long months!), the performances they put up and he is so, so smitten with Minhyun’s attractiveness; hwang emperor’s stupid 45° angle, his parted lips and gestures and sultry gaze. Minhyun only laughs, tilting his head to smother his trademark laughter into the pillow to avoid waking up the others. “So what, do you or do you not like it?”

  
“I just don’t like it when it’s _out_ there,” Seongwoo whines almost childishly, propping up an elbow by the side of his head. He huffs and blows at his fringe, soft and fluffy from the shower. “I mean,” a sigh, “I understand that’s part of our job but that was so… exceptionally hot. I don’t think I could put into words good enough to describe how I felt but you looked so ethereal on our stage. And everyone there saw it. What is mine.” Seongwoo runs his hand across and down his chest, picking at his shirt. “I tried so hard to keep my hands off of you. Think I did well?” He grins cheekily, eyes lighting up. He is all playful the way he speaks, but his hand remains restless on his chest. “But now–”

  
“—Seongwoo, please, the kids are going to hear,” Minhyun whispers albeit breathlessly, pushing at his wrist half-heartedly when Seongwoo slides his hand over his hipbone and into his sweatpants.

  
Seongwoo pretends and puts up a face as if he were even considering otherwise. “Then I guess you’ll have to keep it down?” Minhyun snorts and Seongwoo smiles widely, dipping his head to suckle at his lips.

  
The raven sighs and lets Seongwoo lace his fingers around his flaccid cock, stroking it firmly with slow tugs. Minhyun relaxes into bed, tension from his aching body easing out as Seongwoo pampers him with affections. The pumps are steady and he just knows the way Minhyun likes to be touched. It doesn’t take long for Minhyun to get hard and full in his fist, after going on for weeks without release judging by the little time they have to themselves and he’s soon left panting against Seongwoo’s mouth; lips bitten red and tender. He parts his legs and permits the other to tease further, fingers feathering across his perineum every now and then.

  
Minhyun is suddenly aware with the sinful noises he makes with Seongwoo’s teases and he flushes prettily, tugging his lover down to shower affections along his throat and exposed collar. Seongwoo gladly presses up against him, subtly rutting against his thigh. It’s warm and he wants to strip. He wants more and so does Seongwoo with how frisky the things flow. But Minhyun knows not to push it; not to risk it. Jihoon on the upper bunk would bound to notice the increasing intensity of their movements and really, he just doesn’t want the others to see. (Because they’re untainted kids!)

  
He’s careful with his marks by the throat, leaving them in the areas hidden by his lover’s daily outfits. Seongwoo has enough of the pace of this foreplay and he reaches over, crawling onto Minhyun to pin him down. The man is startled through the haze and Seongwoo seems to read it in the pause of his actions. He coaxes him, planting a soft kiss to the corner of his petals. “Shh, promise, nothing more for now.” Seongwoo simply reassures and the other nods, giving his permission. “I trust you.” Minhyun smiles and rests his hands on the other’s shoulders as Seongwoo fits between his parted thighs to press their groins together. Minhyun hooks his arms around the man and presses the heels of his feet into the mattress, pushing up against Seongwoo’s thrusts.

  
It isn’t the first time since they’ve done this but every time feels like the first where they were both extra clumsy with awkward chuckles and kisses in between. He’s within a close proximity of a literal Greek God and the way Seongwoo looks at him makes him shy, turning him softer than he already is. “So handsome,” he compliments and Minhyun would reply (in his heart) that _you are beautiful_ and merely demands for another scorching kiss. He likes the way Seongwoo grins into his shaped lips; it makes him feel lile a goddamn teenager. Not that he has a problem with that, it’s a nice change... from being a _‘motae-solo’_ all these while.

  
Minhyun isn’t sure when this has begun, but he’s not going to think of it right now — not when Seongwoo is demanding his attention by grinding hotly, dirtily into him; rocking frantically enough for Minhyun to be hyperaware of the bed shaking too wildly to his liking. He knows he’ll be embarrassed in the morning if someone questions about the noises but he is so needy for release that it doesn’t even matter anymore. Their cocks are now slick with pre-cum leaking at the tips and Minhyun shudders while it throbs achingly, muffling his wanton moans by biting into his kiss-swollen lip. He hooks a thigh around Seongwoo’s hip to pull him closer and receives a growl in place before a hand comes around to stroke their thick cocks with firm tugs amidst the frantic rhythm of their thrusts.

  
“Close...” Seongwoo grunts, leaning his forehead against Minhyun’s.

  
“Me too,” Minhyun pants and brings his hand to join the other’s. When he digs his thumb into the slit of Seongwoo’s cock, he’s gone over the edge, and Minhyun comes with a soft cry of his lover’s name too, cum painting across his flat torso in opaque white streaks.

  
They lay in bed, pulses and breathings hard, and Minhyun welcomes Seongwoo in his arms as they let themselves cool from their highs. He strokes Seongwoo’s hair gently, planting soft kisses to his temple, his defined brows. He manages to force himself up shortly to reach over for tissues at the head of his bed to clean up and Seongwoo grumbles, tugging on his shirt in defiance that _he’s tired_ with a “Minhyunie would you please stop moving.” Minhyun only huffs because this only happened because of him in the first place but he has a fond smile tugging on his lips. “You asked for it, dumbass.”

  
They don’t share sweet nothings after sex just yet, but they do share the exchange of lazy kisses and banters. They both know that this is enough for now. “Good night, baby.” He seals his words with a press of his lips to his eyelids.

  
When morning arrives, Minhyun almost wishes he slept in instead. As capable as Hwang _Gallyang_ may be, he doesn’t expect to hear Jihoon questioning over breakfast with a genuine worried look if anyone else felt the slight trembles of an earthquake happening last night. Minhyun chokes on his tea and Seongwoo merely laughs (then blatantly stares back smugly at the half-hearted glare while stuffing his face with bread); earning weird looks from Jisung who is busy patting Minhyun’s back.

  
A chorus of “I must be sleeping like a log!” and “Nope” and “Seriously?” sounded over breakfast before the others resume back into their small talk with Daniel laughing at Jaehwan’s tall tale. “What really?” Guanlin raises a brow, attentive to Jihoon’s query. “I didn’t feel anything.. Maybe you were dreaming?”

  
“I think you’re just too tired Jihoon, good thing we have don’t have any schedules until the late afternoon today... Right Minhyun?”

  
Minhyun could only glare.


End file.
